Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to an organic light emitting diode, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode comprising a new blue phosphorescence compound.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel displays (FPDs) have grown in importance together with the development of the multimedia. Correspondingly to this trend, several kinds of displays, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED), an organic light emitting diode, and the like are being commercialized.
The organic light emitting diode has advantages in that and it can have elements formed even on a flexible substrate such as plastic; can be driven at a low voltage of 10V or lower as compared with a plasma display panel or an inorganic light emitting diode; and can have a comparatively low power consumption and excellent feeling of color. Further, since the organic light emitting diode expresses three colors of red, green, and blue, it has attracted the attention of many people as a next generation display expressing full colors.
The organic light emitting diode may be manufactured by sequentially stacking an anode, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, a light emitting layer, an electron transport layer, an electron injection layer, and a cathode. As for the organic light emitting diode, holes injected from the anode and electrons injected from the cathode are recombined with each other to generate excitons, which are stabilized to a ground state to emit light. An exciton blocking layer having superior stability is often used to prevent the generated excitons from being quenched.
Singlet and triplet excitons exist at a ratio of 1:3. Only singlet excitons are used for fluorescence and both singlet and triplet excitons are used for phosphorescence, thereby obtaining superior luminous efficiency. As such, a phosphorescence material may have very high quantum efficiency as compared with a fluorescence material, and thus a lot of researches thereof are being conducted for methods of improving efficiency and lowering consumption power of the organic light emitting diode.